Hello Again
by kickisperfect
Summary: Kim Crawford is having the best summer yet. That is, until, her ex-boyfriend Jack Brewer comes back.. And what happens when Kim has to stay in Jack's house while her mom goes on a business trip? Will they regain their feelings? Or will the hatred be too strong? Please R&R!
1. Beach Party Part 1

**Hello! I think you read why I'm writing this story on Alyssa's update.  
I quit clarinet, flute, guitar, and soccer lessons because I need to take a break. A two-month break. Everyone in this story is 17. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**Read. Review. Favorite. Follow. Share. **

** []**

"Hurry up, Kim!" Grace yelled. I'm currently in my bathroom, trying to figure out which bikini to wear for the beach party we're attending today – mainly tonight. "It's already 5:48!"

"I'm almost done," I answered back. I finally decided to wear a bright pink strapless bikini with a black bikini bottom and on top is a back crop top, and plain short shorts. **(A/N Link on my profile!) **I walked out the door only to reveal a jaw-dropped Grace.

"So, what do you think?" I asked nervously. Grace is wearing a red strapless bikini with just a purple tank top… **(A/N Link on my profile!)**

"I LOVE it! The top looks gorgeous with your hair." Grace adored. She squealed, picked up her phone, and took a picture of me. "Where'd you get it?"

"I got this from Brandy Melville," I said. "And, girl, why aren't you wearing shorts?" I finished with my Southern Belle accent.

Grace looked down. "I just want to, Kimmy. It's summer!" She pulled out sunscreen from her bag. "Here, put some one. I looked around your room and there's no sunscreen!" Grace threw it to me and I caught it.

"You looked around my room?" I ask, putting on sunscreen. Grace nodded. "I am going to kill you! Did you read my diary?"

Inside my diary are my secrets, crushes, and dreams. Those dreams are not good I tell you!

"Uhh…is it the pink book with sparkles on it that says, 'Kim's Diary'?" She asked innocently.

I threw the sunscreen bottle on the ground and turned bright red. "YES! I was gone for what, 20 minutes. And you looked through my personal diary!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Grace chuckled.

"Whatever, let's just go." I reached for my beach bag and we headed outside. Grace and I talked about what to do this summer; get a boyfriend, get a tan, etc.

We got to the beach in about 20 minutes but to us, it felt like 5. Our other best friend, Kelsey Vargas is hosting it. She's wearing a purple bikini. Yup. Just a plain purple bikini.

When Grace and I found a spot, we took off our shirts, and shorts. Guys beside us were whistling but we ignored them; not showing interest.

**[]**

I was having a great time. There was food, games, and truth or dare! Kelsey kissed Richard Colt, a jock. Grace hugged Jake Mert, the smartest kid in school. And I didn't do anything.

Until, I got called. "Kim. Truth or Dare?" Jessica O'Brien asks.

I hesitated. "Umm, dare." I decided to be brave like everyone.

"Okay," Jessica had an evil look on her face. "Leave a hickey on Jerry's neck." Oh no. Jerry's like my brother! I don't want to, eww!

"NO!" Jerry and I yelled at the same time. Apparently, we both don't want that to happen.

"Kim's like my sister, YO!"

"And he's like my brother!"

"Fine, Kim. But only this time," Jessica said. "I dare you to make out with Jack for 5 minutes."

_Wait, who's Jack? _

"Where is he?" I ask.

Suddenly, I felt a poke on my back, "I'm Jack." OH. MY. GOD.

It's Jack Brewer. The jerk who broke up with me for a different girl. The guy I've had a crush on since childhood. The guy who has been my best friend since diapers.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed. After the breakup – which was two years ago – he moved to New York. Jack still looks the same. Two moles, brown luscious hair. And that awful attitude.

"Uhh…I moved back. My parents thought it was a good idea." He said innocently.

Grace looked between Jack and I. She looked at me, then Jack, then me, then Jack. This went on forever. "Uhh, Jessica. I don't think that's a good idea." She then whispered what happened in Jessica's ear.

"Oh. Okay, then. I guess Truth or Dare is over." Jessica informed.

_Thank god. I don't have to sit with that jerk-face anymore. _

As I stood up to walk, Jack pulled me back at him. "Why are you mad, Kim?"

I can't believe him. "Why am I mad, Jack? HUH? I'm mad because of you! We dated for three months and suddenly YOU BREAK UP WITH ME FOR HEATHER CLARKE! WHY WOULD YOU THINK I'M MAD AFTER ALL THAT'S HAPPENED? You think you can come back here and expect me to forgive you!? WELL, THIS AIN'T A PERFECT WORLD, JACKSON BREWER!" I yelled. Everyone was looking at us but I didn't care. Tears sprang out of my eyes. I ran to the bathroom, heartbroken.

_FLASHBACK _

_"Babe, can I come over to your house?" Jack asks on the phone._

_"Sure." My mom is working so he's allowed to. _

_I skipped downstairs to the door. DING! DONG! DING! DONG! I opened the door to reveal a sad-looking Jack._

_"What's wrong, babe?" I ask._

_Jack sighed. "I-I'm breaking up with you." He says quietly. _

_No. NO. NO! _

_"What?" I swear my heart just shattered into pieces. _

_"I'm sorry. I just found another girl and I sorta…gosh, this is hard to say." He sighed again. "My feelings for you are gone, Kim. They belong with Heather Clarke now." _

_"How dare you come to my house and say that!?" I bailed. Jack shrugged. "OH, SO YOU DON'T KNOW! JACK, ONE QUESTION. WHY? JUST WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BREAK UP WITH ME? WE'VE BEEN HAVING THE BEST RELATIONSHIP EVER AND NOW YOU JUST SUDDENLY BREAK UP WITH ME?" Tears of hurt and anger came down my cheek. _

_Jack stepped forward to touch me, "But, Kim. I told you-" _

_"Don't touch me!" I cut him off. _

_"YOU KNOW WHAT? FINE, I'LL BE HONEST! I WENT TO THAT PARTY WHEN YOU WERE SICK AND HEATHER DARED ME TO ASK YOU OUT! AT FIRST, I THOUGHT WE WERE DOING GREAT. NOW, YOU'RE JUST A NORMAL DUMB BLONDE." Jack yelled. I'm not scared. _

_"That's all you feel about me? A dumb blonde? Jack, I thought you were my best friend! How could you?" And with that, I slammed the door in his ugly face. _

_I slid down the door, crying and crying. I must've been crying for hours because Mom came home. And she comes home at 10 o'clock. _

_END OF FLASHBACK _

I reached the bathroom and locked myself in a stall. The door clicked open.

"Kim. Are you there?" A familiar voice asks. Grace.

I blew my nose in a tissue paper. "Yes." I answered weakly. I opened the stall.  
I looked in the mirror to see my eyes all red and blotchy. Jack was right. I am a dumb blonde.

"Oh, Kim." Grace stroked my hair as we hugged. "Don't worry, we told him off."

**There was the first chapter of Hello Again! Did you like it? Hate it? **

**Happy Canada to Canadians!**

**5 reviews? Maybe 10?**

**-Bella**


	2. Beach Party Part 2

**First of all, THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! Everyone said that this was going to be a good story! Eek! 14 reviews for the first chapter? That's the biggest amount I ever had! **

**Even ABC-Writer favorite and followed! She's like one of my favorite authors! And thank you to everyone who reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC's and things I make up.**

**Review. Favorite. Follow. Share**

**. . .**

Grace and I hugged for a few minutes. Tears kept falling down my cheeks. And that was all because of _Jack Brewer_.

I pulled away first. "We should _sniff_ get back _sniff_ to the party." I wiped the tears off my face.

"Okay, Kim," Grace agreed. "Good thing you're not wearing makeup." she teased. We burst out into laughter. "You going to be okay out there?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," I say. I get tissues and wipe my face one more time. We took a big breath and walked back to the party.

When we got there, people were shouting at Jack. I felt confident and…guilty. Wait, did I just say I felt guilty? No way. I don't feel guilty.

Grace cleared her throat. Nobody stopped. She tried again. Nothing. This time she screamed. "BE QUIET!" Everyone stopped shouting and looked at Grace. "Thanks." She said quietly. Grace nudged me so I can make my move.

I walked over to Jack. He looked sad and guilty. But when he saw me coming towards, he started smiling.

_How can he think I'm forgiving him after one bathroom break?_

Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and everybody else tried stopping me. But they don't know what I'm about to do. When I reached Jack, he had a full smile. I gave him a fake smile.

Then, I slapped him with all the pain he caused me. Yes, I, Kimberly Anne Crawford slapped Jackson Brewer. Jack looked shocked and angry. There was a red mark on his left cheek. Everyone cheered.

Jack stood there, then left. He deserves it.

**. . .**

The rest of the party went great. Jack never came back. By 9 o'clock, we decided to call it a night. I got dressed in a Pennyblack sweater, grey sweatpants, my Converse, and a Love bracelet.**(Link on my profile!)**. Grace changed into a long sleeve loose shirt, grey sweatpants, black and pink vans, an elephant bracelet, and her hair in a bun.**(Link on my profile!)**.

Grace walked me to my house. We talked about how Jack can think he can come back here and expect me to forgive him. I wonder what happened to him and Heather. Wait, why am I thinking about this again? Ugh. When we reached my house, we waved goodbye, even though Grace lives across from me.

As I was entering the house, I heard familiar voices in the living room, "I'm sorry about the way I acted to your daughter, Mrs. Crawford." _Jack. Oh no. _

I tried my best getting to my room without getting caught. "It's okay. Kim has gotten better over the year," That was when I got caught. _Crap. _"Speaking of Kim, here she is!" I gulped and walked over. Jack and his mom were sitting on the couch across from my mom. She patted the seat for me to sit there. So, I did.

"How was the party, Kim?" she asked. Jack looked away.

"It was fine," I said, looking at Jack.

"Well, Carol and I were discussing about my summer business trip, Maine." Mom said. "And I've decided you go to Jack's house instead of Grace's. I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on." _This is my nightmare._

"What!?" I exclaimed. Does Jack know? Is he fine about that? Why do I care what Jack thinks?

Mrs. Brewer (Carol) clapped and squealed. "You will come on July 1 at noon. Pack up everything tonight. Oh, Jack will help and pick you up."

_How did my summer get worse so quickly? _

I nodded my head. Jack and I walked up to my room in silence. When we got to my room, Jack sat down on my bed. Wasn't he supposed to help me? Whatever, I don't care. Instead of packing, I texted Grace.

**To: Grace**

**From: Kim**

**Omygod, guess what? I have to stay in Jack's house while my mom goes on her business trip to Maine.**

I packed my shorts and shirts while Jack was using his phone. A few seconds later, I heard a Bing!

**To: Kim**

**From: Grace**

**Are you kidding me? Does your mom even know what happened between you two?**

I sighed and packed my undergarments – of course Jack didn't look – while texting.

**To: Grace**

**From: Kim**

**She does but I don't think she really cares about it anymore. All my mom cares about these days are her business trips. Why can't I come with her? I mean, come on, it's SUMMER!**

I finished packing and Jack barely helped me. I knew I had to talk to him. It's the right thing.

"Why didn't you help me?" I snapped.

"Because you didn't want me to," he replied, still texting.

"What is so important about that phone?" I ask. He could be texting Heather. I hate them…

"Nothing."

"Whatever."

**To: Kim**

**From: Grace**

**Oh well. I feel so bad for you, Kimmy. But, you'll survive. Anyways, I GTG sleep. Night!**

I didn't reply because if Grace says she has to sleep, she sleeps right away. "Go away. I'm done." I say to Jack. He looked up, then walked back downstairs. A few minutes later, the door closes and I hear footsteps coming up my room.

"Honey, I know you're both not the best of friends, but you have to start connecting." Mom said.

"Why should we connect, Mom? He broke my heart by saying his feelings belong to somebody else and by calling me a dumb blonde!" I felt tears coming back again.

Mom sat down beside me on my bed and rubbed my back. "Stay strong, okay? These business trips are one of the reasons how we can live here, get food, and survive. I'm so lucky to have you in my life, you know? I hope you and Jack become friends again. I don't want you to have the experience your dad and I had when we were married. Well, if you guys get married." My parents are divorced because my so-called dad cheated on my mom so they started fighting every night.

I sighed. "Okay, Mom. I'm going to sleep now."

"Goodnight, sweetie. I love you." She said.

I walked to my bathroom and brushed my teeth. I also put my hair down. By the time I walked back inside, Mom was already gone.

As I fell asleep, I thought _why didn't Mom want me to go to Grace's instead? _Oh, well.

**. . .**

The morning I had to go to Jack's house came. If we hadn't broke up, I would be the happiest girl in the world. But now, it just felt wrong.

I woke up at 9:54. Great, I have enough time. And today is…July 1! No! Every 4th of July, Mom and I spend it together. Now, I have to spend it with the Brewers. Not that I hate Jack's parents.

I took a short shower and got dressed in a crop top that says 'I love you' on the top and 'to the moon and back' on the bottom with my high-waisted shorts and white Converse. I put on mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss. **(Link on my profile!)** My hair is curled. Then, I took a glance at the clock, 10:37. I went downstairs and saw Mom eating a granola bar.

"Hey, honey," she greeted. "Ready for today?"

"Maybe. Mom, when are you leaving for your business trip?" I ask. Mom thinks for a moment.

"I think tomorrow at 11 PM." Mom finally answered. We spent the rest of the morning chatting, watching TV, and hanging out. When we were in the middle of a soap opera, the doorbell rang. _Ugh._

I walked as slow as I can to the door. Mom must have caught me because she told me to hurry up. When I opened the door, Jack was wearing a fit black t-shirt, white shorts, his blue Supras, and sunglasses that make him cute. **(Link on my profile!) **Did I just say he was cute? Scratch that.

"Ready to go?" he took a step to the side. There was a blue Hummer in our driveway! How did he get that? "My parents bought it for me when we came back here."

Even though I loved the Hummer, I still say, "Whatever."

He became a gentleman and got my suitcases and put them in the back. Mom came down before we went.

"Love you honey!" she said as we walk to the car. Then, she whispered, "Stay strong."

When we got to the car, Jack opened the front seat beside him, but I just shook my head and went to the back. Jack gave up and started the Hummer.

_This is going to be awkward._

**Did you like this chapter? Please, please, please say yes! I started writing this about an hour ago LOL. Anyways, thanks again for the reviews. Keep em' coming!**

**Ooh! I have an FF motto: More reviews makes the writer update faster! Haha, I just made it up. Maybe, somebody else can use it? If you want to make me the happiest writer in the world! XD**

**Let's say…10 reviews? Or less? Or more? I. Don't. Care. **

**Just please review, favorite, follow, and share!**

**-Bella**

**P.S. Happy early 4th of July! I know I won't update tomorrow. I will if you get me to 20 reviews –evil smile-. **


	3. Moving In

**Happy 4th of July everyone! To those who aren't American, here's the chapter y'all deserve! It's still jackandkimloveforever here, I just changed my PenName because I felt like I was copying jackandkimforever. **

**THANK YOU SSOSOSOSOOSOSOSOSOOSOx10000000000 for 40 reviews! You guys made my day! When I woke up this morning, I saw so many reviews, favorites, and follows! **

**Thank you to my favorite authors who reviewed, and favorite, and followed. **

**Well, let's get on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC's and stuff I make up.**

**Review. Favorite. Follow. Share.**

**. . .**

The whole ride to Jack's house was completely silent. It was about 10 minutes. After a while, Jack pulled up to a house I think is a mansion. There were (about) 4 floors, a giant gate, and a backyard that's the same size as our school gym. Jack stopped the car in front of the gate and pressed some buttons that open the gate. He came back inside the car and parked in the garage.

I sighed as I stepped outside the door. Jack took my suitcases and pulled them. Jack's parents opened the door for us when we knocked on it.

"Welcome to your home for the next 5 weeks," says Mrs. Brewer, smiling.

"Jack will guide you to the guest room, and then you can do whatever you want with it. Carol and I will call you both when it's lunch." Mr. Brewer added.

Jack and I climbed up the stairs. Once again, in silence. But then, Jack broke it.

"Aren't you ever going to talk?" he asks. I stay quiet. "I'm sorry okay? How many times do I have to say it! Kim, please just talk."

"You don't have to say sorry," I started. "because I'll never forgive you."

Jack's room was across from my room. I knew it was because right in the middle it says, 'Jack'. And there was a picture of him when he was just a baby, then the picture he looked like now.

Jack remained silent as we walked inside the guest room. The walls were purple, the floor was carpet. In the middle was a white and blue king sized bed. There was a walk-in closet. As I was wandering around the room, Jack left.

_I guess we both don't want to talk to each other. _

I had my own bathroom. And there was a study desk. Who needs a study desk in summer? Oh right, me. I took a glance at the clock, 1:13. Wow, time is quite fast. I started decorating the room. I put all of my clothing in the walk-in closet. My study desk got crowded with my laptop, phone, diary, blank paper, pencils, pens and markers. I checked to see if anyone was looking inside. Then, I took out my guitar and tucked it in the far corner of the closet. I put all of my makeup and organized it in the bathroom. Then, I heard a loud yell.

"Lunch time!" _Mrs. Brewer._ I guess it's time for lunch. When I was walking downstairs I wondered if I would ever forgive Jack. But, I know I won't. Or, would I?

I sat down across from Jack. Mr. and Mrs. Brewer sat on the end.

"We are going to have…" Mrs. Brewer revealed the pan. "Mac and Cheese!" _YES! My favorite! _I was the first to get some. Excited, I got a lot. While I was getting a half of the big pan, I started looking sheepish

Mr. Brewer must have caught me because he said, "Don't be shy. Have as many as you want."

"Thanks, Mr. Brewer."

"Please, call me Mike."

"Okay…Mike." Jack rolled his eyes on this one. "What's your problem?" I snapped at him.

"Oh, so now you talk to me!" he insisted.

Before I can reply, Mrs. Brewer put on 'Radioactive' by Imagine Dragons. I don't know why, but it's always silent in this house.

Once I was done, I pushed my chair in. "I'm going back to my room." They just waved and smiled.

I locked the door and took out my guitar. Then, I started to sing.

_Oh, oh._

_Yeah, yeah,_

_Ooh, ooh._

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_

_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_

_You can be the captain and I can be your first mate_

_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

_You can be the hero and I can be your side kick_

_You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split_

_You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'_

_Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_

_Don't know if I could ever be_

_Without you cause boy you complete me_

_And in time I know that we'll both see_

_That we're all we need_

_Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)_

_You're the straw to my berry (berry)_

_You're the smoke to my high (high)_

_And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)_

_Cause you're the one for me (for me)_

_And I'm the one for you (for you)_

_You take the both of us (of us)_

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

_You can be the prince and I can be your princess_

_You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist_

_You can be the shoes and I can be the laces_

_You can be the heart that I spill on the pages_

_You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser_

_You can be the pencil and I can be the paper_

_You can be as cold as the winter weather_

_But I don't care as long as we're together_

_Don't know if I could ever be_

_Without you cause boy you complete me_

_And in time I know that we'll both see_

_That we're all we need_

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_Cause you're the one for me (for me)_

_And I'm the one for you (for you)_

_You take the both of us (of us)_

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

_You know that I'll never doubt ya_

_And you know that I think about ya_

_And you know I can't live without ya_

_I love the way that you smile-_

When I strummed the last chord, I heard a gasp. I turned around and saw Jack leaning in the door. I thought I locked it!

"I never knew you could sing," he said.

_When Jack left, I started taking voice lessons. _

"I can. You just didn't know because YOU moved to New York!" I answered.

"Oh." Hurt flushed through Jack's face. "Kim,"

"What."

He walked towards me, "I'm sorry." Then, Jack took the guitar from me and put it down.

"Didn't I already tell you I'll never forgive you." I reminded him.

"But Kim, that was two years ago! Can't you forget the past and move on?"

"You want me to forget how you called me a dumb blonde?" My voice trembled.

Jack thought for a moment and realized what he said, "I-I didn't mean it!"

"Sure, you didn't." I say. "Just please get out. I need to be alone." Jack didn't listen and instead he tried touching my cheek. My body couldn't move so I couldn't stop him.

Jack's hand left my cheek and his face became closer to mine until his face was a centimetre away from mine…

**CLIFFY HANGER! LOL, it's so much fun to intimidate your readers. Hehe. Anyways, I finally made Kim talk to Jack! WOOT! Not necessarily a Kick moment but, it's just a mini conversation…until Jack's face was closer to Kim's! Mwuahahahahhahaha. **

**I'm gonna start a Question of the Chapter. It means, I'm going to ask you a question that has something to do with this chapter.**

**QOTC: What was the song Kim sang with her guitar? **

**The winner gets a shoutout and if you're an author with stories, I'll look at them and MAYBE follow, favorite, and review! You can be a guest…**

**REMINDER: The more reviews, the faster the update!**

**Can we get 55 reviews? Maybe 60? Ilysm guys!**

**-Bella**


	4. Shopping Spree

**Thank you soosoooo much for 71 reviews! When I saw I had 71, I literally screamed and I woke up my family. Alyssa was like, 'Are you crazy?' and I'm like, 'I got 71 reviews!' so Alyssa got surprised and wished she had that much on her story!**

**OMG! My favorite authors are noticing me, thank you!**

**And without further ado, here's chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and things I make up.**

**Review. Favorite. Follow. Share.**

**. . .**

"Jack!" Mrs. Brewer yelled from the kitchen which made us jump. "Come help throw the garbage!"

_Well, this is awkward._

"Uhh-I should go…" Without another word, Jack left the room. Now, I have something to write in my diary!

I grabbed my diary from the study desk and pulled out my lucky pen.

_Dear diary,_

_I know I haven't written in a while. Well, that's because there was a surprise. Jack came back. He came back to the beach party I attended. Why did Kelsey invite him anyways? Jack expected me to forgive him. I saw him when we were playing Truth or Dare. First, Jessica O'Brien dared me to leave a hickey on Jerry's neck. But, then we both denied it. So, Jessica dared me to make out with Jack instead. And that's where we met again. After Truth or Dare, he asked me what's wrong so I gave him a lecture. I ran to the bathroom and came back a few minutes later. Then, I slapped Jack with all the pain he caused me. Now, I have to stay in his house while my mom is at Maine! And I have to stay here for 5 weeks! That's most of summer. Anyways, we just almost kissed. Until, his mom interrupted by telling him had to throw the garbage. And, he left. Phew. The past few days have been awkward…I also have to celebrate the 4th of July without my mom. We always spend it together! But, this is life. _

_Love, Kim._

I closed my diary and texted Grace.

**To: Grace**

**From: Kim**

**Hey! Jack and I almost KISSED! OM to the G! LOL. Anyways, wanna go to the mall? **

I went on the social apps while waiting. Then, I got a reply.

**To: Kim**

**From: Grace**

**Seriously!? You need to tell me the deets! And sure. Meet me near Forever 21 in twenty minutes! Cya. **

Great. Now, I don't have to stay here in the AWKWARD and silent house. No offense, though.

I changed into a plain yellow t-shirt with cut-out bows in the back and white high waisted shorts. Of course, my yellow Converse. I added an owl necklace and a bracelet. **(Link on my profile!) **I think I have every color of Converse. You know, the one-colored kind. I brushed my hair…I don't know a gazillion times? Hey, a girl needs their hair to look good! Then, I put it into a side braid.

I looked inside the closet and tried choosing which bag to bring.**(A/N: In this story, Kim's family is rich. And, so is Jack.)** I wanted to bring my Vera Bradley purse but I changed my mind and went for the Chanel purse. I'm kind of bipolar.

I skipped down the stairs like I did on the night Jack and I broke up…Why am I thinking about this? Jack and his parents were in the living room watching TV. Well, until they saw me.

"Where you off to, Kim?" Mr. Brewer questioned. Jack turned his body back to the TV.

"Umm…I'm going to the mall with my friend. I'll be back soon," I say. Mr. and Mrs. Brewer nodded their heads.

"Well, have a good time!" he said. Mr. Brewer passed me the keys to the house. I thanked him and headed for the mall.

**Change of POV (Jack)**

I can't believe it. I almost kissed Kim…I almost kissed Kim! The girl who hates me! Well, the truth is, I lied about me and Heather Clarke. I broke up with Kim because I was moving to New York. I just didn't want to tell her.

I walked back downstairs to the kitchen where Mom was sitting down. "Where's the garbage?" I ask Mom. She looked kind of sad.

She sighed. "There's no trash. Listen, honey. I need to tell you something."

"Wait, we're not moving back to New York, are we?" I hope not.

"No. Jack, have a seat," Mom sighed again. "Do you still like Kim?"

"Of course, I do. But, I had to break up with her with a lie because we had to move to New York!" I said.

"Honey, you didn't need to break up with Kim. Long-distance relationships work! That's why she doesn't like you now?"

"Yeah," I filled in Mom with what happened two years ago. "…and I told Kim she was a dumb blonde so she slammed the door in my face. After lunch, I heard her sing like an angel! I said she needed to forget the past and move on. But she said 'You want me to forget on how you called me a dumb blonde?' so we almost kissed until you called me!"

Mom realized what she did. "Oh, dear. I'm sorry. I didn't know you two were having 'business' up there." Mom put air quotations on 'business'. Dad came in.

"Who wants to watch American Breeds?" he asked. My dad loves dogs and wants to get one soon but Mom won't allow him.

"Me!" Mom and I said to cheer Dad up. We settled in the living room. A few minutes later, Kim came downstairs in an A-MAZING outfit.

"Where you off to, Kim?" Dad asked. I turned back to the TV so Kim won't see me.

"Umm…I'm going to the mall with my friend. I'll be back soon," she replied. It should be Grace.

"Well, have a good time!" Dad said, handing Kim the house keys. She thanked him and went outside.

"Wha-she's allowed to have the house keys but not me?" I complained. Ever since we moved here, I never took the keys with me when I leave.

"Jack, she's our guest. Besides, we might go somewhere so she won't be stuck outside." Dad answered.

"Okay…" I muttered. Mom went back inside the kitchen to bake cookies. I started falling asleep.

**Change of POV (Kim)**

I walked fast to the mall. When Grace says, twenty minutes, she really means it! She means it on everything. I started sprinting.

_Gonna be late, gonna be late._

Finally, I made it to the mall. Luckily, Forever 21 was near the entrance. So, when I got there, Grace was looking impatient.

"You were supposed to be here 4 minutes ago!" she complained.

"Well, sorry. The Brewers' house is far from the mall," I said. She forgave me.

"Give me the details, girl!" Grace ushered me towards a bench. We sat down before I explained.

"Okay. So, after lunch, I went to my room and sang Perfect Two by Auburn **(A/N: Winners are on the bottom. Good job, guys!)** and when I was about to finish I heard a gasp. I locked the door but Jack was leaning against the wall. Then, he walked up to me and tried to make me forgive him. He also told me to forget the past! How can I forget on how he called me a dumb blonde!" Grace nodded in continuation. "Anyways, he took the guitar away from me and started leaning in. I didn't want to kiss him but my body couldn't move for some reason. Thank goodness, Mrs. Brewer called Jack. After that, I wrote in my diary on what happened then, texted you."

"Wow," Grace exhaled. "That's intense."

"Not really," I shrugged. "So, who wants to get new stuff?"

"WE DO!" Grace and I said in unison. People started looking at us so we burst into laughter.

We started in Forever 21. I got an outfit for the 4th of July and so did Grace. **(I'll link it once it's the 4th of July for them.) **I got more muscle tanks, two bandeaux, crop tops, and sundresses. Grace got bows, ripped shorts, tank tops, and bralet tops. I had two bags and Grace had three. Wow…. Next, we went to Brandy Melville! Brandy is my bestie. I got light washed shorts, more bandeaux, more crop tops, and hair accessories. Grace got a 'Stay Weird' tank top, bracelets, dresses, and skirts. In the end, I had…2…4…7…9 bags. And Grace had…3…5…6…8 bags.

"That was fun!" Grace exclaims.

"Yeah," I said as we walk outside. "Want to sleepover tonight?"

"Sure, why not? Let me call my Mom." Grace took out her phone and after a few rings, somebody answered. "Hey Mom…I'm good…Can I sleepover at Kim's house?...Thanks!...See you, tomorrow!" Grace's parents don't know that I'm staying with the Brewers.

"Now, I have to call Mr. Brewer." I took my phone out, and called the Brewer residence. "Hello…" _It was Jack!_

"What?"

"Can Grace sleepover? I have a king-sized bed."

"Let me ask Mom and Dad…" He shouted in a distance. "Hey Mom! Dad! Can Kim's friend sleepover?...Okay. They said sure."

"Whatever, bye." That may have been the longest conversation we had…well, exclude the almost-kiss.

"They agreed." Grace squealed. When we reached the house, I had trouble with the keys. There were at least 5! I tried the one that sticks out the most…gold. And tada! It worked!

"I'm back!" I said. The family was still sitting in the living room, munching on cookies.

"Here, Kim. Have some. Oh, and your friend too." Mrs. Brewer handed me the plate.

"Mr. and Mrs. Brewer, this is Grace. Grace, this is Mr. and Mrs. Brewer." I introduced while getting a cookie.

"Call me Mike or Todd."

"Nice to meet you, Grace."

"You too." Grace said.

"We'll be in my room." I put the plate on the coffee table. "Thanks for the cookies!" I notice Grace took four. I just took two.

"Okay!"

We marched up the stairs like we're in a parade. When we got to my room, we burst out into laughter.

**. . .**

**TADA! I'm done Chapter 4, going to write Chapter 5! I'm thinking this should have about 25-30 chapters. What do you think?**

**The gang will be in this story on Chapter 6 or so. Anyways, the WINNERS of Chapter 3's QOTC! There were so many people who entered and got it right so I thought, 'why not count every entry to make it fair?' so I am! **

**Winners: The Unknowns Music, Kickisperfect123, SarcasticallyMe, Sarah (Guest), Mee896 (Guest), TwoWritersWithADream, Steffers (Guest), carrotscissors, ShortCupcake17, LiveYourPassions, Summergirl987, bigdreamer1597, sweetsos209, TeamJacob743, DreamForever13, EverythingHasBeautyWithin, Celeste (Guest), Sadia (Guest), Kickluver9999 (Guest), Guest, kristaluvsu, and swagmasterlol!**

**Thank y'all for entering! **

**QOTC: Do you think Jack and Kim would've kissed if Jack's mom never called Jack? **

**Good luck! Remember, every entry that's correct will get a shoutout! Even if you're a guest.**

**Is 20 reviews too much to ask? I'm like 29 away from 100 reviews! I think this story is going to be popular! –crosses finger-**

**-Bella**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Bella here. And, I'm continuing this story (: I've been just so busy with gymnastics, dance, singing, and SCHOOOOOL. **

**I'll be updating soon! And thanks so much for 103 reviews! **

**-Bella**


End file.
